Diary of Torunn
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: Snape had a daughter. Torunn Lilian Snape becomes a Death Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**The diary of Torunn**

**Day 1 of being a Death Eater:  
****Well, my arm is killing me and I ****nearly**** cried because Fenerir Greyback clawed my back again. Draco has been a twat, he tried to snog me and I kicked him in the nuts so he cried for his mum in pain. Why does my time of the month have to time in with the full moon, I hate being a stupid werewolf. Oh well the dark lord wants all the new death eaters to show off their skills. New charms, new potions anything giving an edge over other. We have to work in groups of 3 but there's was one left over, me, so I get to spend my time showing my individual skills.**

**Day 2:  
****I have been promoted already to second in command. Boo yah Bellatrix, two days versus your two thousand years. Ha, LOL. I must have natural evilness or could be my background, I reckon it is natural 'cause Bellatrix's family is more evil than the Malfoy's. Yeah brand new diary, I grew up with the Malfoy's but they aren't my family yet I have always lived here; I'll ask later. F..k, darn husbands, he said we had to talk. Bleurgh, I despise him such much, why did the dark lord plague me with him. I'll ask later as well. Remember must ask Severus Snape these questions, he is the only decentish person in this business. A.K.A the only other double agent, jokes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3: Diary**

**Goodness, my Lord has weird ways of working but it's probably just me. Wow, third day it feels more like three years and I am still writing in this diary like a complete dork. Keeping an eye out for any hope of my family but no further info on who, what, where.**

**Day 3: Later diary**

**That man, his nerve. Urgh. Him, my father, Urgh, well better than I have imagined. Yeah, Yeah, Severus Tobias Snape is my father. So my full name is Torunn (Lillian Severus[yeah found that out also]) Snape, well YOLO and all this schtick (pronounced sh-tick). This sucks.**

**Day 3: Around 7 pm Third person**

**A shadow creeps in to room 18 and starts going through the stuff, splayed over the floor and desk. The being doesn't look for any thing in particular but finds a small leather book. **

**Day 3: Around 7:30 pm Third person**

**As the Dark Lord 'registers' his followers, he notices that Raphael Lestrange, Bellatrix and Rodolphus' son, is absent. As he questions Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Torunn skips into the hall in a very girlie way (very unusual). Outraged, he turns to her and booms, "And why are you like this, Little 'missie'?" Torunn whips her hair round and confidently declares, "I am going to Russia, the Snape family invited me. Boo yah Malfoys, they have 10 estates world wide." Draco tries to get up but she jinxes his butt to his seat. There is a roar of laughter as he tries to get off his seat, even Voldemort manages to have a full-bellied laugh. Blushing, Draco waddles out, his butt stuck to chair and trips at the stairs when Torunn removes the sticking spell and calls him a ferret. A spell catches Draco mid air, he utters thanks to the man and runs to his (tower/penthouse) room. The man comes in and Bellatrix runs up to him and tells him off. As his mum runs towards him, he hides the book into his coat and braces himself for his mother's response to his late arrival.**

**Day 3: Around 10:30 pm Third person**

**Screaming, Panic, Rush to the scene. Torunn had left early to pack and found her room a complete mess, well worse than normal. Bellatrix was disappointed to find the girl alive but felt compelled to help her, no matter what state: dead, alive, unconscious or other ('Torunn can die another day,' she mused). When Torunn finished, she strode over to her son and her husband and warned them, "If either you have anything to do with this, you will own up now!" Torunn finished packing (aka shrinking her room's contents into a trunk), she started to turn Malfoy Manor upside down to find the book (her diary) but alas no luck. Everyone tried to comfort her, no one offered help but they offered to give her a new book. By the time she had to set off for the portkey, she was a complete wreck and Severus gave her (and her surprisingly light trunk) a piggy back to the portkey. He had felt partly responsible for her as he was and still is her father, also he had stood and let the Malfoys, the Lestranges, Fenrir and now the Dark Lord torture her for all of her life.**

**Dream: First person**

**As I adjust to the dim lighting, I see a familiar face: Death. As I start to walk, He starts to talk about my family and I am close to tears by the end and am at my knees. Then I suddenly jerk and then NOTHING…..**

**Day 4: Third person**

**Torunn starts to fling her arms around and the room is thrown into a frenzy. She gets a fever, turns into many animals and is clammy. Her body calms down and she turns back into human. Her mother's ghost appears for a few seconds and (ghost) 'feels' sad. As Lily Potter fades back to her home, Torunn gains ****consciousness. Professor Snape enters the room followed his mum and dad. As Snape introduces them, Torunn full awakens and, is so surprised, she squeals.**

**Day 5: Snape's point of view (written in a diary)**

**Torunn and mum (Seraphina) get on and Torunn loves to play Quidditch with MY father (Tobias), what is wrong with her. Mother just talks about marriage with anyone but with my daughter she is kind, caring, understanding. Then Torunn makes a great keeper even against my dad's rather ferocious skills and they talk in the evening about Quidditch through the ages, she decided to be awkward and memorised the entire volume; backwards, forwards, even with the words back to front and in every language that has ever existed in the history or future of the WORLD. Now that all post has come for her, we have found she is the keeper for the national Bulgarian Quidditch team and shall now attend Hogwarts after a slap dash education at Durmstrang (yes the guys' school) and Beauxton Academies of magic. She has perfected wand less magic and is a mixed-breed (being that can trans form into any creature or being except werewolf). Torunn is a werewolf because she was bitten as a baby but it saved her life. She has enviable chestnut hair and bluey grey eyes. She is quite popular and very intelligent.**

**Start of School Year: Harry's 6****th**** year Harry's POV**

**As the sorting hat sorted the first years, there was a oddly tall girl with chestnut hair that he recognised. The only memory of chestnut hair was... The Slytherins were jeering at her for her height but when she turned around everyone shut up even the sorting hat, then the usual chatter of the sorting hat about houses. The line depleted until only the tall girl remained. Awkwardly, she stumbled up when Professor McGonagall called the simple name, 'Torunn.' There was a quick chatter while the sorting hat talked to himself (or I think it is a he) but he came to a decision soon. 'Hum, pureblood but not an arrogant one. Loyal yet clever, a girl that can be trusted and logical but has high standards. Ah, I know which house to put you in…' declared the hat, 'Slythindor, wait no Gryffithin. What am I saying?'**

**Torunn spoke with confidence and clarity, ' Slytherin and Gryffindor. But that's not possible.' The hat fell off her head and she whipped out her wand, quickly performed a levitation spell and rose from the seat. All the professors looked confused but it didn't matter, McGonagall said (to clarify),'Gryffindor or Slytherin, you choose Snape.' Torunn gulped, as Professor Snape spat at her, 'Dumbledore can decide.' A roar went up between the houses. Torunn just stood by and Dumbledore whispered something to her, Snape and McGonagall. When the racket was so loud, that it was a noise blur which was dominated by Gryffindor. 'SHUT UP!' bellowed Torunn over the noise then all fell silent… With that Torunn stormed out, spitting straight into Draco's right eye. Several students and teachers started to move and fetch but the headmaster, Snape and McGonagall were there first, then all was silent.**

**Start of School Year: Harry's 6****th**** year Snape's POV continued from Harry's POV**

**I boom at the houses and teachers they are not to move or else, and they all obeyed. Quickly, McGonagall sends the houses to dormitories and we start to hunt Torunn; man that girl can run fast and has the stamina of a … 'STOP, I may not have told you something.' The other two look at me and I explain her situation, Dumbledore sends me to fetch a potion but I am one step ahead. I start to run out breath yet am getting faster. I stop, when I realise the centaurs need to do this job which happens to be at the door (I face-plant it because I can't stop). As I compose my self, I relay my realisation to my surrounding colleagues and the fact she is a mixed-breed. We hurry down the hill and see a unicorn with wings. I jump on her and she transforms back into a human.**

**In Gryffindor Common Room (GCR), third person**

**A massive din erupted when all the Gryffindors got into the common room. Harry stood up on a sofa and yelled, 'Everyone shut your mouths and eyes. Now who votes Torunn shall be accepted as a Gryffindor if McGonagall says she must be,' All hands go up except Hermione's and Ron's hands go up, 'Hands down. Torunn stays. Now open your eyes, and off to your …..' Then Hermione and Ron yelled 'Hey, We're prefects and we say what to do, not you.' Then a cry went up along the lines of 'Harry is better' and 'You don't deserve that title S.P.E.W leader.' Then Sir Nick boomed, 'No one say a word and do as Harry said, because ****the**** girl about to come through that door.' And just as he finished, Professor McGonagall strode through the door followed by a truck and a very dishevelled Torunn. The professor dispersed the crowd and sent Torunn to share a dorm with Hermione, Lavender**,** Parvati and Ginny. When she trudged into the room, the girls let out a groan but got on with life. **

**In the girl's dorm third person at midnight**

**As Ginny stirred, she smelt jellybeans and pumpkin pie while hearing a rustle of paper followed by a whisper. She wandered to the door but noticed Torunn was having a midnight feast complete with chocolate frogs, Berty Bott's Every Flavour Jellybeans, pumpkins pie, pumpkin juice and Butterbeer. Torunn invited her over and they started to become friends. 'So who is in your family?' questioned Ginny, 'No one.' was the answer. When Torunn said that sentence, all the girls came over (they had been awake) and they talked about having a family, siblings, the pain and enjoyment of the whole thing then more food appeared and they bonded leading to them becoming Torunn's best friends. Later in the morning she thought to herself 'How am I meant to tell Slytherin that I am not them. And what happens now?'**

**Day 1 at Hogwarts (learning) Torunn First person**

**Post came for me at breakfast; all my books, timetable, parchment, quills and broom (handmade[Firebus 2001, a Firebolt, Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001 in one]). All of it delivered by barn owl and snow dragon as usual. Everyone admired my broom and pet dragon. (links are **** art/Snow-Dragon-341719139**** and **** p/17715/harry-potter-firebolt-broom#****)**

**First Lesson**

**Potions, great. I have Professor Snape, bleurgh. I finished my potion quickly, quicker than Hermione. It was apparently perfect and Gryffindor gained 250 points, everyone congratulated me even stuck up Pansy and Astoria. Homework was three pages on the ingredients in Felix Felicis and the quantities in one batch.**

**Second Lesson**

**Walked to class with the Slytherins, we chatted and I told them about the housing arrangement and how sorry I am. Draco asked me if I would go out with him then I slapped his face 'off'. So then we were in class 2, charms, with Filius Flitwick the dwarf. We were learning about spells on brooms and we were set three pages for homework. Not that much, to be honest.**

**Lunch**

**I sat at the Gryffindor table then my besties started asking me what happened before charms so I told them. Hermione asked me had he asked before and I replied with a straight 'NO!'. Ginny asked me for some help with her potions essay so I helped her after school.**

**Third Lesson**

**On the way down the hill, Blaise asked me out and I kicked him in the nuts then he tumbled down the rest of the descent. Then class 3 with Rubeus Hagrid, care of magical creatures. We were learning about centaurs and their ethics/rules, so being a mixed-breed, I got all answers correct. When we did practical, I beat the rest of the class and got an extra practical session with unicorns and blast-end skrewt to catch up with our previous work.**

**Fourth Lesson**

**Malfoy and Ron both asked me out at the same time, I hexed them to their common rooms. It was hilarious, I cried with joy and Hermione had to put a silencing spell on me until I calmed down. Lesson 4 with Professor Sprout, in a greenhouse literally. One of my many extra lessons, Hermione attended with me but it was very easy so her assistance was not needed. I learnt about mandrakes then was set five paragraphs on five qualities.**

**Dinner**

**Ginny asked me about my first day and I said exactly what happened. When her brother plodded in, she walked up to him and started to yell at him, 'Mione put a bubble around them then a few moments later Ron passed out. Harry asked what happened in there and we told him, he was fuming. At Blaise. He was so close to stride over and punch/kick him in the … The girls in my dorm started to leave for our study session when a spell shot at my hair. I reacted quickly with a stunning spell then realised that spell, it reveals your real hair. I tried to run out the room but the others stopped me, the true me was being revealed. Then Harry suggested, 'Let her leave, after she explains.' So I told Hermione, Harry and Ginny, they understood and let me leave. Malfoy tried to go after me but Ginny hit him … with a Bat-Bogey Hex. I ran up the stairs, into the common room and started to work at Ginny's homework.**

**(now after dinner) Study session**

'**I find this relaxing' I say when I finish my charms.**

'**What?! Thanks for helping me with my potions' Ginny says**

**Parvati chimed in, 'Yeah our potions homework is really hard, but for you it was a breeze.'**

**My red hair falls on my work. **_**Darn genes, darn my mum … darn Lily Potter.**_** 'It is simple! I have more pieces than you on my first ever day! Two lots of Potions, 1 Charm and 1 Herbology. And I finished before all of you, even Hermione. See yah.' I yawn**

**I trudge up the stairs and into bed. Tomorrow is just another day.**


End file.
